The Olympian Chronicles: Death Meets Sea
by PotionsMistressOfRavenclaw
Summary: In order to have more time above, Persephone betrays her own virtues and excahnges Percy for the time.  How will our hero handle this?  Will he kill himself?  Or will Hades show him what love is like?  Two-shot.  Hades/Percy eventual smut.  T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Death meets Sea

A/N: Okay second oneshot in the Olympian Chronicles series. Woohoo! This time, the pairing is Hades/Percy. The prompts are lonely or looking-glass.

In order to get more time, an entire year, above on Olympus with her mother, Persephone betrayed her own virtues. She didn't believe in forcing someone into the Underworld and being bound to Hades like she had, but she did it anyway. The other gods would forgive her, right? So she traded Percy for herself and ran as far from that wretched place as she possibly could. Poor Percy was so unsuspecting.

Percy Jackson sat on his bed in Poseidon's cabin when a loud crack and blinding flash filled the room. Percy reflexively covered his eyes. "Why in the world would a god/goddess visit me personally? It has to be something terrible." Percy thought. After the echoes of the crack had faded, Percy removed his hands from his eyes while his mouth fell open in surprise. Standing before him was the goddess Persephone. She smiled softly.

"Perseus Jackson I have an important quest for you. Follow me." Persephone extended her hand to the shocked boy and smiled. He was totally unexpecting. He took her hand and they teleported.

Percy did not like teleporting. It gave him a headache and made him nauseous. Especially this time. But as soon as his feet touched the floor, a rag was pressed against his mouth. He struggled to no avail and his last thought was "How could this be? Persephone…is betraying the gods? What?"

Percy awoke hours later to see his worst nightmare. His uncle Hades was standing over him, hands on his hips, yet strangely did not look angry. He looked…lustful and lonely? Percy gulped. This was not going to be fun. He needed to get out and get away. To his father maybe? However, he then realized that his hands were handcuffed. How is our favorite hero going to get out of this mess?

A/N: This will be a twoshot with the next update maybe coming next week. Just a little taste. Tell me if you like it!


	2. Escape Attempt !

A/N: It's been a while, eh? I apologize that real life got in the way *cowers* but I did manage to type this as an Easter present! Oh and this will probably be a multi-chapter fic.

Escape Attempt 1

Percy was freaking the fuck out. It wasn't every day you woke up to your slightly neurotic, Underworld-ruling uncle standing over you with a…hungry look in his eyes. No reason to panic, right?

Right. That was, until Percy found that his hands were bound, along with his feet, by a length of chain. Did I forget to mention dear Uncle Hades?

So anyways, freaking the fuck out. Percy squirmed and wriggled for all he was worth but to no avail. Seeing this, Hades smirked widely.

"It's no use, Perseus. I bound you myself." Hades said with a slight chuckle. Percy's head snapped against cold concrete as he continued to try to free himself.

"What do you want with me?" he cried frustrated. The goddamn chain would not budge! Percy continued to writhe on the floor. Which, might I add, made Hades think of all the 'terrible' things he could do at the moment. Not wanting to frighten the boy, he chose to leave him chained to (what used to be a bed, but Percy had rolled onto the floor) and take a nice, cold shower.

"Where are you going? Damnit come back!" Percy's shouts could be heard echoing down the hall. Hades just laughed.

It had been two hours since that fucker left him on the floor. Two hours. Percy had finally managed to get himself free. Gods know how, but he was free. Now he was getting a feel for his surroundings, unaware that Hades was watching him. As soon as he saw the tunnel dug into the wall, he went for it. He crawled for what seems like hours on his hands and knees until he came to an end. He dropped out of the hole in the wall to find…he was in Hades's personal chamber. And that was the Danger Zone. Shit.

"Why, hello Perseus," Hades drawled, "how nice of you to drop by."

A/N: *Dramatic music* I apologize for the shortness, but this is Easter Eve people. Forgiveness! *Gets beat to death by angry mob*


	3. A God to the Rescue

A/N: We practice forgiveness around here people! *gets shot by my friend Charlie* yes, I now have a partner in crime! (And NO!, we're not dating.) I hate it when people ask lol. ANYWAYS, it's been awhile. I apologize. I now have a laptop so I can update MUCH more! Woo! Now, onto the two most important reviews I got to the last chapter:

KairacahraFlowerGoddess: This shall be M-rated! Probably next chapter! Look out for it. I should have it up tomorrow after classes if all goes well :) and thank you for reviewing!

PseudonymZero: Yes! Now that I have a laptop, I can do that! *cheers while Charlie smacks me upside the head* anyways, the chapters shall be longer and the Olympians' reactions will be in the chapter after next, probably. Thank you for reviewing!

Now was that so hard? Now, I have to ask people, **does anyone wanna beta for me? **It would be much appreciated. My computer doesn't have spellcheck XP

Onto the story. This chapter is mostly filler, soo...you know the drill.

xxx

Flashback to last chapter

xxx

"Why, hello Perseus," Hades drawled, "how nice of you to drop by."

xxx

Percy audably gulped as Hades leered at him. He had to get out of that bedroom, of the Underworld, and now.

"L-Look, Uncle Hades, I don't care what Persephone did, I don't wanna be here!" Percy regained some confidence and faced his towering uncle. 

"Child I could care less what you want." Hades sneered. Percy felt his stomach drop. "if I cared about what you wanted, you'd be home safe and sound with your precious mommy and stepdaddy."

"But-"

"No buts." Hades glared. Percy felt his heart sink to his feet. "and I don't care what your daddy does either. He has no power over me, and this is my domain." with this, Hades stretched his arms out wide. He saw the fear in his Perseus's eyes and felt guilty.

'I'm scaring him' he thought to himself.

"I'll have mercy just this once."

And Percy was gone, back in his bedroom where he belonged.

xxx

Percy dragged the blade across his wrist slowly. He knew he couldn't kill himself, lest he end up in the Underworld forever, Zeus forbid THAT. But it felt so _good_. He couldn't help it. He'd done it a few times before, when he believed there was no hope, but quit when Grover found out.

xxx-flashback-xxx

_Dude! What's WRONG with you?" Grover screamed, holding a bloody pocketknife in his hand. Percy stared him in the eye. He'd caught_ _him cutting. This was a bit of a bloodier time, but that didn't mean he was gonna bleed to death._

_"It's nothing Grover!" Percy barked. Grover flinched but didn't back down._

_"I don't care if you think it's nothing or not! You can't kill yourself Percy. We need you..." Grover whispered the last part. Percy realized how much his best friend was hurting over this._

_"I'm sorry..." he whispered._

xxx-end flashback-xxx

Now, he could hurt no one but himself. Clearly his father, nor any of the other gods cared enough to come and rescue him. Might as well feel as good as he could.

xxx

Meanwhile, Hades watched as Perseus, his Perseus's blood spilled from his wrist. His heart wrenched in sorry. What do ya know, he had emotions after all. Percy sighed again as he made another cut. Hades winced. Percy was spiralling into depression from being down here. He would have to change that; Zeus be damned if his love was sad when he could change it.

xxx

Percy was totally wrong about the gods and goddesses not caring about him. Poseidon raged, causing hurricane after hurricane in anguish for his lost son. Zeus caused more horrendous storms. Apollo made the sun appear less and less each day, even if the mortal world only lost a minute or two each day, those minutes would slowly add up if Percy wasn't returned. He loved Percy; he wanted to give him the world. And now he was gone. Just like his other loves. Even Ares was upset. Wars became bloodier with each passing day. Just because he was a punk didn't mean Ares didn't miss kicking his punk ass.

But there was one god who was Hades-bent on retreiving Percy, even if it meant going to the Underworld and fighting Hades for him.

And that god was suiting up for one Hades of a fight.

He did his job for the day before stopping at Camp Half-Blood to collect Percy's friends to come with him. Just because he was a god didn't mean he wouldn't need help. He'd need a distraction.

Before he could leave, some of the goddesses came up to him. Hera, his stone-faced mother kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear,

"Be careful, my son. I do not wish for you to be maimed. Are you positive the child is worth this trouble? Why not just leave him to the Underworld? He'll end up there one day. His is mortal, after all. He looked into his mother's eyes and nodded. She sighed and wished him luck.

Athena came next. She stood tall before him, eternally reading him like an open book.

"You care for him." it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"But not like Apollo."

"Correct." Athena nodded slowly.

"As I figured. Luck be with you on your journey. I feel it will be difficult." he nodded stiffly.

Aphrodite came next. For once, he dancing, luminous eyes were dim and somber.

"Bring him back. That is all I ask. Hephaestus may not care, but Ares does. Bring him back." with that, she elegantly spun away from him.

Then came Artemis.

"I have forsaken the company of men. And I shall keep my vow or Zeus be damned-" Lightning crackled above her. She glared at the sky.

"As I was saying, I shall keep my vow for eternity. But my brother has not. Bring him back, or I shall cause you as much pain as my brother is in. Understood?" he nodded again; he really, really didn't feel like getting castrated with an arrow. She'd make it a dull arrow, at that.

Last but not least came Hestia.

"Oh, you'll bring him back won't you? Please, pretty pretty please?" she pleaded with him. He nodded with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh good! Good, good, good! I miss his company by the hearth. And poor Lord Apollo!" she proceeded to ramble about Lord Apollo when he turned away.

"Oh! Wait!" he turned, looking at her again.

"Good luck Lord Hermes!"

He just smiled and disappeared.

A/N: So, whaddaya think? Better? I hope so. If anyone has any ideas, let me know please! Thank you so much! The next chapter may be the M-rated chapter, or it may be in the gods' and goddess' points of view. And I took the cutting scenes from my own. I need a hug now...but I'll settle for a review! Cyber cookie anyone :) *gets hug from Charlie* :D


	4. Help is on the Way

A/N: Not that you all care, but today was...hell. Lol. I started my first college class, tried to talk to this really cute college guy...and squeaked when I tried. Lol. I died.

Charlie: You're under 18, they're over it, and you shouldn't be talking to them anyway! *gets smacked upside my head*

Me: But, you're over 18, and my best friend's oldest brother. Does that mean I shouldn't talk to you? *sobs*

Charlie *sigh*

As you can see, we're the best of friends :D

On to the story.

Disclaimer: You already know, why should I repeat myself?

Hermes was prepared to see a full blown panic at Camp Half-Blood, since Percy disappeared. What he did not expect to see was a beautiful day at camp with the demigods just lazing around. Turning, he spotted Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" he called, jogging up to her. "Have you seen Percy?"

"Hmmm…not lately, no. Why do I care?" He was shocked at how nonchalantly she regarded her friend's disappearance. He heaved a sigh and continued on. He came to his children's cabin. Only twins Connor and Travis were there, sitting on the floor planning pranks.

"Boys." The two on the floor jumped up and looked behind them.

"Dad!" they exclaimed in unison, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Percy. Have you seen him? I have a bit of business with him."

"No…we haven't. That's kinda strange. I figured he was on a minor quest." Connor answered. Travis nodded along the entire time. Hermes sighed again and bid them farewell.

"See ya Dad!"

Next stop- The Big House.

With Percy, things were going just as badly. When he looked out the corner of his eye, he could see Hades give him a worried look. Why, he wondered. Why was he looking at him like that? He couldn't possibly know, could he? No, he'd covered his cuts with a long-sleeve shirt…Oh Gods, he did know!

When this revelation hit him, he hyperventilated. As everything faded to black, he saw Hades enter his small line of vision.

As soon as Percy passed out, Hades was there to catch his limp body. He bit his lip as he carried Percy to his chambers, thinking only of how much damage he'd caused.

He laid Percy on the bed and pulled up the left sleeve of his shirt to inspect the damage. He winced when he saw the fresh cuts still crusted with blood and the faded scars. He gently wrapped them with gauze before pulling Percy's shirt sleeve back down. Maybe he'd have a nice chat with Percy once he woke up.

"What do you **MEAN **you don't know where he is?" Hermes exploded. Of course, he already knew where Percy was; he just wanted to torment Percy's so-called friends for a while.

Chiron flinched. "I-I mean, Lord Hermes-"

"_I know what you mean._" Hermes growled dangerously. Chiron backed up just a little. A mortal wouldn't have noticed, but a god? He could see even miniscule movements. He saw Chiron tremble slightly in fear.

"And now you're afraid." Hermes stated mockingly, "Well, you don't deserve to be his friends. Not one person in this entire damned camp! Not even my own children! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to and a demigod to rescue. Good day."

Percy slowly woke to the sound of clattering dishes and the smell of tea. For a moment, he thought he was back home with his mom and Paul. As a matter of fact, he almost yelled for his mom. Then he remembered he was in the Underworld, with Hades, in, not only the mortals' hell, but his own personal one too.

"Percy…" Hades's voice rang quietly throughout the small room. Percy's head snapped to him, frowning.

"You know." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Perseus Jackson, I believe I've fallen in love with you.

Percy just gaped.

Hermes teleported to the entrance of the Underworld, fuming. None of Percy's friends cared where he was or what happened to him. Zeus damn it, he could be dead in a ditch for all they cared! The two good mortals were his mother and stepfather. They were thoroughly distraught and practically begged Hermes to bring Percy back. And bring him back, he would.

Apollo sat in his room after his duties as the sun god were finished for the day and wept. He loved Percy. He wanted Percy to be his and only his. He wanted to love him, give him the world, everything! But no. Just like everyone else he had ever loved, he was taken. This time, by the lord of the Underworld. That was enough to send him into a frenzy right there! His poor, poor Percy, suffering at the cold hands of Hades! Imagine the hell he was going through!* He heard Hermes was on his way to the Underworld to bring Percy back. Thank Zeus. He already knew Percy's friends didn't care. He'd confessed that one drunken night, and Apollo was so tempted to kiss the tears from his eyes and bring him so much pleasure and happiness, he'd never have to think of that slut Annabeth ever again. Of course, Percy also confided why he hadn't taken immortality too. He didn't want to watch his mother die while he stayed forever young. Apollo sighed softly at that, thinking of how much Percy cared too damn much. Thinking of all the happiness he'd bring Percy, maybe, if they got together, they could convince Hera to allow Percy to become pregnant. Then, they'd have their own little ones to spoil and love. With that thought, he picked up his guitar and began to write Percy the most beautiful song he'd ever created. Without the terrible poetry, even.

Ares was raging pissed. The little twerp called Percy Jackson had been 'kidnapped' by Hades, when it was all that bitch Persephone's fault. He wanted to wring her pretty neck. He took out his frustrations on the war in Afghanistan. Both sides lost record numbers in days. There were multiple suicide bombings in a single day in Iraq. Why? Because Ares was _pissed. _And when he got pissed, he wreaked havoc. Hades was gonna have his hands full for probably the next week or so. Until Ares finally mellowed out. Well, as much a war god could mellow out.

Ares was not the only one to be pissed at Percy's kidnapping. If Ares' rage were to be put on a 1-10 scale, his would rank about a six. Poseidon, on the other hand, was about an 11.

His _son_, his_ favorite_ son was taken by Hades. Oh the mortal world was in for it. He flooded Haiti in less than 2 hours, practically sunk Japan, caused out-of-season hurricanes strong enough for the after effects to be felt in Ohio, and those were just the beginning if he didn't get his son back. And soon.

A/N: So. How was it?

Ok, I need to know something. Who should Percy end up with? Apollo or Hades? I warn thee, if he ends up with Hades, it will probably be pretty damn dark. Like, rape dark. Insanity dark. Get what I'm saying? Now, if he ends up with Apollo, it'll probably be a happy ending. Which do you people wanna see?

Charlie: Hey that part about war wasn't funny.

Me: It wasn't supposed to be *glares*

Charlie: XP

Me: Yes people, our little friend Charlie served in Afghanistan *applauds*

Charlie: *bows* and I ain't little! You are! I'm 6'! You're like, 5'3"!

Me: *mutters* 5'3" **and a quarter! ***growls*

You people enjoy our dialogue and you know it. I'm still looking for a betareader. I've got one volunteer, please applaud IkutoisSmexy *Charlie and clap* any others? Let me know, my lovelies :D till next time!

-Dei and Charlie :3


	5. Decisions, Decisions

A/N: Well now that I've locked myself out of my house in the rain lol…

Charlie: *facepalm*

Me: I even tried to use my 8 gauge tapers to unlock it! I broke 'em cuz they're plastic…on the bright side, I passed my Band midterm with an A- :D

Charlie: They have a band midterm now? Damn…

Me: Yup. It was hard. I play bass clarinet (that beast is AMAZING) and my fingers wouldn't work properly :P Anyway, on to the story.

Based on the results, Percy will wind up with BOTH Apollo and Hades. It'll be like a male Persephone. And NO, Percy will not become a chick. Sorry to the person who voted that, but a guy's a guy, even a gay guy. Trust me, my half-brother's gay.

Charlie: I didn't need to know that…don't think they did either…

Me *ignores Charlie* ANYWAY *clears throat* there will also probably be an m-preg sequel to this :D

Hermes entered the realm of the Underworld to see…a huge line of mortal souls waiting to be ferried across the River Styx. He cursed under his breath as he made his way through the throngs of dead souls. Charon had better hurry the fuck up. As he spotted the ferryman, he jogged through the crowds and knocked down a child. He paid no mind as he made his way to Charon.

"Back'a da line." Charon told him as soon as he reached the front. Hermes grinned. Time to have some fun.

"You w-what?" Percy stammered weakly. He looked like he was going to faint. Hades…loved…him? What the fuck? Just a few days ago he was acting like he was gonna rape him! When did lust turn to love?

"I believe I love you." Hades replied slowly, as if talking to a three year old. Percy scowled at him.

"I got that part! What I don't get is…why? All you wanted a few days ago was sex!" Percy exclaimed. Hades winced as if he'd been struck.

"I know that…but you need love. I want to give it. I want you to be happy with me Perseus. Can you give me that chance?"

"One, its Percy, not Perseus. Two, I don't trust you. Understand that. You'll have to earn my trust. When you earn it, maybe I can give you a chance. Until then, no. Three, what about you and Persephone?"

"One, I suppose I could call you Percy." Hades smiled. He wasn't that bad looking when he smiled, "Two, I can deal with that. But you have to at least let me in. I can't earn your trust if you don't. Three, Persephone and I have fallen out of love. We used to be so madly in love but…well, she gets sick of being here for three months. I can't really blame her. But…I want you to be happy. Can you let me make you happy?"

"I guess you could try." Percy smiled slightly. Hades returned it.

"Now we have to get to know each other. Which means spilling our guts to each other. Would you like to begin?"

"Sure, but don't interrupt."

"Ah! L-L-Lord Hermes! What a-a surprise!" Charon exclaimed nervously as Hermes held him by his lapels. Hermes grinned manically as Charon trembled.

"So," Hermes hissed, "Aren't you going to ferry Lord Hermes to you master?"

"Y-Yes Sir."

"So that's how me and Annabeth broke up." Percy finished.

"Wow…" Hades replied. "She ditched you…for Michael Yew? Is that what happened?"

"Yup. After that, Apollo started acting really weird around me. Like, insanely sweet. It's really cute. He wrote me a song." With that, Percy got all dreamy-eyed. Hades internally growled. How dare that sunray attempt to seduce HIS Percy!

"So…what's your story?"

Hades grinned and started in on what would be a long story.

"W-We're here." Charon announced. Hermes could feel his nervousness and fear rolling off him in waves.

"Thank you ever so kindly, Charon." He mockingly replied.

His feet found ground as he made his way to Hades' castle.

"And that's when-'' Hades was cut off by the door opening. One of his Furies, Alecto, stood in the doorway and announced he had a guest. Hades scowled slightly. He'd just gotten Percy to loosen up and laugh when this unwanted, uninvited "guest" decided to pop up. Percy leaned back in his chair as his laughter died down.

"You're welcome to some tea and scones, Perseu-Percy." Hades corrected himself as he stood. Percy stood and took a cup of tea from the platter on the table. He'd summoned one of his servants sometime during their conversations.

Suddenly, as Percy had just taken his third sip of tea, Hermes burst through the door. When he saw Percy with the tea cup in his hand, he turned pale.

"How much did you drink?" he asked softly.

"Three sips." Percy replied.

"…Persephone all over again…" Hermes muttered.

"What?"

"Tea and all other edible/drinkable items are considered food down here. You took three drinks. That basically means you will be down here for three months of the year if Hades will agree to the terms and conditions. Zeus willing, also." He told Percy gravely.

"So I'll be down here for three months of the year. What's the big deal?"

"Your father's the big deal." Percy's eyes widened almost comically.

When Hermes went back to Olympus to give the news, twin cries of outrage and anguish could be heard coming from Apollo and Poseidon. The trial was set for the next day, so Apollo decided he'd head down to the Underworld and confess his feelings beforehand. That could give him a chance.

"You love Percy, don't you?" Apollo asked his uncle. Hades nodded sharply. Apollo sighed.

"Then what do you think about sharing someone you love?"

"Huh?"

"While Percy is here, you are with him. While Percy is on Olympus, I shall be with him."

"If, and only if, he agrees. I don't want to force him into anything he doesn't want. Hey, maybe we could eventually convince Hera to allow him to get pregnant. He could bear our children." Hades sighed wistfully.

Apollo grinned, "Of course. Mine first though. Since I'll have him most of the year. Now, may I go speak with him?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left."

"Percy?" Apollo asked softly as he walked in the room. Percy's head snapped up at the voice.

"Apollo?" the god in question nodded. Percy launched himself at the sun god and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"How've you been? It's been months!" Percy exclaimed. Apollo couldn't help the soft smile that made its way onto his face. He ruffled Percy's hair lightly.

"I have something to tell you." He said softly. Percy retreated to the bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Percy, I've had…feelings for you for some time…and I want to be with you. But I understand you wanna be with Hades as well. We already worked that out. When you're on Olympus, you'll be with me. When you're here in the Underworld, you'll be with Hades. How does that sound?"

"I was wondering when you were gonna admit you liked me." Apollo's jaw dropped. "It's obvious the way you stare at me."

"But…"

"I think I can handle that deal. I've had feelings for you too for a while. I just figured you'd never like me back." Percy looked at his lap.

"Oh Percy. You doubt how beautiful and alluring you are." With that, Apollo gently pulled Percy's head up and kissed him on the lips. Percy kissed back with everything he had, and it took everything in Apollo's godly power not to screw him into the mattress then and there.

"I love you Percy."

"I think I love you too."

A/N: Well, next chapter, we get two smut scenes. Booyah! Also, there is some Annabeth-bashing in the next chapter, be warned! I think next chapter will be the last, but never fear! A sequel shall be up! Who wants to beta it? So far, I've got two volunteers, please applaud IkutoisSmexy and TWILIGHTICE (sorry to anyone who's name I spelled wrong XP I've just had one hell of a day…)


	6. Trial by Fire

A/N: I'm baaaaack! Charlie isn't cuz he's hungover lol.

Charlie *mumbles* bitch you had something to do with this…

Me: That's for me to know and you to never find out. Now, this chapter is the trial and where Persephone is found to be a traitor to the gods. Does she have co-conspirators? Of course. Lol. Now, I didn't update this yesterday because someone (and you know who you are) had to piss me off about the choices I gave you, the reader, about who Percy should end up with AFTER I'd already put up the next chapter and told you what was going to happen. First off, I tell people I don't own. Secondly, I have creative license. This is MY story. If it were yours, you could do whatever the hell you want. If I wanted to just say 'fuck you all, Percy's gonna run off with…I dunno, Dionysus, I could! It's not gonna happen in this story, buuuut, you get the point.) Now, without further ado, the trial chapter!

Oh, and I just looked up the myth of Persephone's abduction, and I didn't know some myths said Hermes was sent to retrieve her! Coincidence or what? Lol.

The earth opened wide before Zeus and the other Olympians as the descended to the Underworld. Today was the day of the trial. Persephone decided to accompany her parents and say her goodbyes to her husband. Their separation would be final today.

Poseidon was both thrilled and enraged. His son, his precious mortal son, was safe. But he had drank tea of the Underworld. Poseidon knew his son would have to stay in the Underworld for a certain amount of time during the year, but with this new development, Percy would most likely be turned into a god. That would be voted on today also.

Meanwhile, Persephone was a nervous wreck. No one knew of her betrayal. And she hoped with every fiber of her being no one ever would. Other than those who helped her, of course.

Tyche was not on her side.

"Shall we get this show on the road? Brothers?" Zeus boomed from his seat at the head of the table. Poseidon sat on his right side, Hades on the left. Beside Hades sat Percy. Beside Percy sat Apollo, beside him sat Artemis, beside her sat Athena, then Aphrodite, then Ares.

On Poseidon's side sat Triton (who had been dragged along by his father), Demeter, Persephone, Hephaestus, Hermes and Hera. Hestia was busy tending the hearth, so she could not make it to the trial. She had already casted her vote on Percy becoming a god, though. Same with Dionysus at camp.

"Brothers, fellow gods, goddesses, and Percy, we come here today to decide what to do about aforementioned mortal." Zeus announced.

"I want my son back!" Poseidon roared. Percy winced and rubbed his ringing ears. Apollo grasped his hand under the table and gave him a reassuring smile. Hades glared.

"Yes and I want him for my own." Hades hissed venomously.

"Brothers! Peace! For the moment, at least." Zeus muttered the last part.

"How did he wind up here in the first place?" Triton asked tiredly. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Son," both Triton and Percy looked at their father, "how did you come to be here?"

"Well you dragged-" Triton began.

"Not you." Poseidon snapped. Triton shrugged and put his head down on the table.

"Well…" Percy started. Apollo squeezed his hand gently, "I was sitting in my cabin at camp when I saw this blinding flash. I knew it was a god, I just didn't know who. I covered my eyes and when I uncovered them, Persephone was standing there. She said she had an important quest for me and told me to follow her. I did and when we got to wherever, someone put a rag against my mouth and nose. I figured out it was either chloroform or something like it because I passed out. When I woke up, I was here." When Percy finished his story, all eyes turned to Persephone. She started sweating lightly.

"W-What's everyone looking at?" she asked nervously.

"Persephone…" Zeus said slowly, trying to control his anger, "What. Did. You. DO?" he ground out.

"M-Mother…she told me th-there was a loophole to our ag-agreement…that if someone t-took my place, I'd be free…" she stuttered out. She was crying now. There was pure silence before all Hades broke loose.

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?" Zeus roared.

"THAT'S MY SON!" Poseidon followed.

"YOU SET THIS UP?" Hades growled. Percy had a shocked look on his face. Apollo settled him in his arms before yelling,

"You! You don't deserve to be a goddess! You would do such a thing to someone who has done so much for us!" the table had quieted down by now and Apollo lowered his voice slightly.

"I should rip you apart piece by piece. I love Percy and you, you…I can't even think of a name to call you, would do this to a person who has never done anything to anger you! Why?" he asked the question everyone was thinking. Except for Triton, that is. He really didn't care. Silence reigned as they took in what Apollo said.

"You…love him?" Demeter asked, appalled. Apollo nodded and held Percy tighter. Percy burrowed his head in his chest.

"Persephone…is my daughter…I want the best for her…"

"And I want the best for my only MORTAL son! May I remind you that Percy is MORTAL! He will DIE someday, and I will not have been able to spend TIME with him because he took your daughter's place. Your IMMORTAL daughter!" Poseidon spat. He knew they were going to vote later on Percy's godhood, but they didn't know that.

"I don't care. I put my child above everyone else." Demeter muttered. "Besides, I wasn't the only one in on this…"

"What?" Ares finally spoke up.

"Aphrodite…she said Hades and Percy were meant to be…" Ares looked at the goddess next to him in horror.

"You-You too?" he cried. Aphrodite nodded.

"It's the truth. I didn't add Apollo into the equation, but it's true." The table once more turned to anarchy.

"You couldn't have just SAID something?" Poseidon roared. It seemed he was doing a lot of that lately. Aphrodite looked at her lap.

"Was anyone ELSE in on ruining Percy's life?" Hermes growled. Silence overtook them once again.

"Well, now that that's settle, let's get down to business. What should we do with these three? Ideas, anyone? Other than Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Percy, and the accused." Zeus was back in business.

"I say we should banish them from Olympus. The only times they may return are the solstices." Athena spoke up for the first time today. Ares looked pained.

"I say we permanently separate Persephone and Demeter." Artemis said.

"I say we do both!" Hermes growled.

"Okay, okay, order! We shall now vote. Everyone other than Percy and the accused may vote. Sorry Percy, you aren't a god yet." Percy nodded. "All in favor of just banishing them from Olympus, raise your hand." Triton raised his hand.

"Everyone in favor of just separating Demeter and Persephone, raise your hand." No one raised their hand.

"All in favor of banishing the accused from Olympus and separating Demeter and Persephone, raise your hand." Everyone other than Zeus, Percy, Triton, Persephone, Demeter and Aphrodite, raised their hands.

"Well, you shall be banished formally as soon as we leave here." Persephone looked accepting, Demeter looked devastated and Aphrodite looked outraged.

"How dare you try to-" Ares cut her off.

"I may not like Perseus over there, but how dare YOU put him in harm's way." Next, Demeter jumped up.

"If I may not see my daughter, not a thing shall grow from the earth! I swear upon-" Persephone cut her mother off by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Very well, we shall also take your power of agriculture and give it to a minor god or goddess." Zeus proclaimed.

"But-"

"You will still be immortal, but your powers over the earth and agriculture will be gone. Don't want the mortals starving. Now for the vote of Percy's godhood." Zeus changed the subject. Demeter moaned and fainted.

"All in favor, raise your hand." Every hand in the room was raised. Hestia and Dionysus supported it too.

"Perseus Jackson, you have been offered godhood for the second time. Will you accept our offer?" Zeus thundered. Percy stood.

"I, Perseus Jackson, humbly accept your offer of godhood." Percy proclaimed. Everyone cheered. Apollo wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. Percy happily allowed him entrance to his mouth. Then, he was jerked away by Hades and kissed again. Hades was a rougher kisser than Apollo, but every bit as good. Percy sighed contentedly in Hades' mouth and leaned against the body behind him. He and Hades broke apart to catcalls and wolf-whistles. Percy blushed bright red while everyone laughed.

"Perseus, this shall hurt. I warn you now." Zeus told him as he lay on a table in Olympus. The gods and goddesses surrounded him. His father had a smile on his face, Hades had his smirk, Apollo had a wide grin, Zeus looked serious, but his eyes sparkled. Hephaestus looked indifferent, Hera looked stone cold as usual, Hermes was grinning, Athena had a small smile and Hestia was grinning and bouncing up and down. Can't forget Ares, who looked like a kid in a candy shop. Percy wondered why. As if reading his mind, he said,

"Once you're immortal, I can spar with you all I want punk." He grinned manically.

"Not while he's pregnant!" Apollo chimed. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Are you ready, Perseus?" Zeus asked. Percy nodded.

"Everyone, lay hands on him!" Zeus ordered. Everyone did as told. Blinding pain swept through Percy before he passed out.

When Percy awoke in Apollo's castle a few hours later, he felt like he could do anything. He had so much energy! He flexed his hands and saw, with shock, he glowed softly. Apollo walked in with a grin.

"Feels great doesn't it?" Percy nodded.

"But why am I-"

"Glowing? Don't know. Probably just the newness of the power and all. It'll wear off in a while. Until then, I think it's cute. Now come on. It's time to formally present you." Percy stood and found he was already dressed in the robes he needed. Apollo hooked his arm around him and together they walked out of the castle.

"Presenting," Zeus boomed to the crowd of major gods, minor gods and half-bloods, "the newest God, Perseus, God of Tides, Rivers and other bodies of water." The crowd cheered loudly as Percy stepped up. Poseidon perhaps the loudest of all. He had, after all, given some of his powers to Percy. Finally the cheering finished and everyone left with smiles on their faces, even Ares. Well everyone except a certain blonde daughter of Athena.

I seriously did NOT know how to describe the change to godhood thingy, so I didn't. Lol. Anyway, next chapter, Annabeth bashing (yes! I love Annabeth bashing!), a wedding, two separate lemons and a few little surprises :D so go, go now, and review, my lovelies

Charlie: *snores*

Me: You! Up! It's almost 3:30 in the afternoon! Up you hungover idiot! *pokes him*

Charlie: *continues to snore on MY couch*


	7. The End, My Friends!

A/N: Well, since Charlie is asleep on my couch, YouTube won't load and 1000 Way to Die won't buffer on my laptop, I give you chapter 7. This chapter contains Annabeth bashing, the reactions of some of the demigods to Percy's transformation/wedding, the wedding itself, the gods' motives for turning Percy, and the promised lemons. I believe this is the last chapter, my friends, and it's been wonderful. Never fear, the sequel shall be up soon. I don't know what to call it though…if you have any recommendations, please feel free to let me know. If I use it, I'll give you credit and a cyber-cookie :D

Annabeth stood where the crowd had just departed, staring at Percy. He was…glowing. Literally, glowing. He hugged Hades and Apollo, and they both kissed his cheeks. Annabeth growled in anger and frustration. How dare he? She broke up with him for the sole purpose of making him miserable and look what he does! First of all, he went gay, then started dating (and got engaged to) two gods! And got turned into one! How dare he! Annabeth stormed back to the Athena cabin in a fit of rage. Yes, she'd dated Percy for his fame. But when it started to wear out after the war, she broke up with him. She personally didn't care for his hero complex, and the fact that he put everything before him. She wanted to see him say 'fuck you, I'm spending time with my sweet, adorable girlfriend.' But no! He put everything and everyone before them. She punched a wall in her anger. If that was how he wanted to play it, she'd play along. Oh yes, she'd play and _win_, damnit. A maniacal grin spread across her face.

Katie Gardner could not believe her ears. Or her mother. She'd…betrayed the gods, and Percy. Percy, who'd helped them win the war. Percy, who'd shed his own blood and tears, who'd sacrificed when needed. He'd saved Olympus! What was wrong with her? Her children, Persephone's mortal brothers and sisters, were killed in the war. Didn't she understand that without Percy, she probably wouldn't be standing today? The Titans would've destroyed them all.

Then she wondered if Demeter would've done the same thing for her. Would she have really betrayed Olympus for one of her MANY mortal daughters? Katie didn't think so. Persephone would always come first. Always. With that bitter thought, she wished Percy good luck, said goodbye and tried to call him 'Lord Perseus.' He just laughed and told her to call him Percy. Like always. It was good to see he hadn't changed. She smiled at him before storming back to her cabin to share her insight. Along the way, she wondered if they'd keep their powers. But she wasn't sure she wanted them anymore.

*Michael Yew's jaw dropped when he heard the announcement was made. His father was marrying his fellow camper Percy Jackson! The hell? First off, Percy was a guy. That was gross. Secondly, his dad had been around since, like, the beginning of TIME. He was…old. Decrepit. Elderly. He had children the age of his husband!

And the fact that he was also marrying Hades. Again, the hell? Who's gonna join in next, Ares? Michael shuddered at the thought. It was bad enough Percy was with his dad and Hades, adding Ares into the mix made him want to scrub his eyes. He put on his poker face, wished his father, Hades and 'Lord Perseus' eternal happiness. Most disgusting moment of his life thus far. EW.

Travis and Connor Stoll just stood there, shocked. Percy…now a god…and with two other gods…man, he was a player already! Connor and Travis clearly were thinking the same thing and high-fived. They grinned mischievously when they walked up to Percy.

"Lord Perseus," Connor started.

"We must ask…" Travis continued.

"How…"

"Is the sex?" Travis finished innocently while Percy's face turned bright red. Apollo burst into a fit of laughter and Hades smiled. **The twins high-fived again. They grinned at the three gods.

"TRAVIS ALEXANDER STOLL! CONNOR CHARLES STOLL! YOU GET OVER HERE NOW!" Hermes yelled, attempting to glare and be the proper parent, but failing miserably. He'd overheard the entire thing and laughed along internally. The twins grinned at each other before running in opposite directions.

"So…" Percy heard a voice behind him. He turned quickly. He'd told Hades and Apollo to go ahead and get dinner ready while he emptied his cabin. Behind him stood Annabeth Chase and Michael Yew. His ex-girlfriend and her current boyfriend. He greeted them quickly.

"Hello Annabeth. Michael."

"So…answer this question, Lord Perseus."

"Okay."

"Why'd you become the gods' slut?" Annabeth asked.

"Wh-what?" Percy stammered.

"You heard her, _Lord Perseus_. Michael sneered.

"I am not a slut. They are my husbands-to-be, and if you have a problem wi-"

"We do have a problem. You're fucking two gods and now you are one. Oh, yeah, did I enunciate GODS well enough?"

"It's not my fault you're homophobic."

"Jackson, you're fucking MY FATHER." Michael yelled. By now, crowds had surrounded the three.

"I am not _fucking_ him, we are engaged to be married. Now, Annabeth Jessica Chase and Michael Adam Yew, I command you as a god to allow me to pack my things peacefully and leave with my husbands-to be." Percy ordered as calmly as he could.

"And who's gonna make us?" Michael snorted.

"We are." Came a voice from behind Michael and Annabeth. Everyone stared as Apollo and Hades glared at the couple.

"I can't help that I speak the truth, Father. He's engaged to two gods, which is considered a slut. A whore. A-"

"That's enough, young man." Apollo cut in.

"Yes, I agree. The slut would be your girlfriend over there." Hades stated. Apollo nodded his agreement.

"How, in the name of Zeus am I a slut?" Annabeth demanded. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Bitch please, you only dated Percy for his fame AND you were seeing my son behind his back the entire time."

Percy gaped. "You…you whore…"

"Shall we go get you packed and forget about this skank and her blind boyfriend?"

"Blind? How the hell am I blind?" Michael demanded. Hades mock-sighed.

"My poor, misfortunate child. Your slut of a girlfriend has been at it again. She's been cheating on you this entire time with your brother, Will Solace." With that, Hades, Apollo and Percy teleported away to the sound of Annabeth's scream of outrage.

"Are you suuuure we have to do this?" Apollo whined. They were standing outside Sally Jackson and her husband Paul's house.

"Yes I'm sure you big baby." Percy answered humorously. They walked up and knocked on the door. Hades hadn't come along because he had souls to deal with in the Underworld.

"Coming!" Percy could hear his mother exclaim. She opened the door and stared at them before flinging herself at Percy.

"Oh Percy I thought you would be stuck in the Underworld forever! Lord Hermes came and told us and- Oh, I'm sorry, who are you? I'm Sally, Percy's mother. Percy, who's your friend?"

"If we may come inside, I'll explain everything Mrs. Jackson." Apollo told Sally.

"Oh call me Sally, and come in, come in. Honey! Guess who's here!" she yelled for Paul. He walked around the corner and saw Percy.

"Hey! I thought you'd been kidnapped to the Underworld! I'm glad you're safe!" he ruffled Percy's hair. Sally scolded him lightly and they went into the living room.

"Okay. Explain."

"Well, first Sally, introductions. This is your husband Paul, correct?" Sally nodded, "I am the god Apollo. It's nice to meet you." Sally's jaw dropped.

"L-Lord Apollo?" she asked weakly.

"Just Apollo, for reasons I'll share later, anyway, when Percy was kidnapped, Hermes was dispatched to rescue him. But by then, he'd already drank three sips of tea." Sally looked pale.

"It was good tea too! It was blue." Percy defended. Sally laughed and motioned for Apollo to continue.

"And yes, that does mean what you think. Percy will have to stay in the Underworld for three months. December, January and February. For the rest of the year, Percy will be with me on Olympus. Now, as to why I told you to call me Apollo. Percy and I are engaged to be married."

Sally fainted.

"Mom? Mom! Are you awake?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Oh yes dear, I'm awake. But I had the strangest dream."

"About what?"

"You were marrying the god Apollo." She muttered.

"Sally, that was not a dream, it was reality." Apollo informed from the couch.

"Okay, so you're getting married. I'd better be able to come to the wedding. Or else." Sally threatened.

"Okay Mom." Percy smiled. Apollo asked if he could continue his story. Sally nodded.

"Anyways, we found out that Persephone, former queen of the Underworld exchanged Percy. There was some sort of loophole that she could trade another person for herself. Aphrodite and Demeter recommended Percy. Aphrodite said Hades and Percy were soulmates. Demeter just wanted her daughter."

"So are you and Hades soulmates, Percy?" Sally questioned. Percy nodded.

"I'll be married to both Hades and Apollo and spend most of my time with Apollo. Hades had souls to judge, so he couldn't come today." Sally nodded, bemused.

"There was a trial. Demeter and Persephone were separated eternally and cast from Olympus. The only times they may be reunited are the solstices. Demeter's powers were also revoked, but she is considered a goddess still. She is also still immortal. Since her children were born with their powers, they shall remain. Also, Aphrodite was cast from Olympus for her role in this. She shall keep her powers and return to Olympus during the solstices also. We also voted on offering Percy immortality again. It was unanimous. We offered Percy godhood again."

"And?" Sally asked.

"I accepted. I am now the god of the tides and rivers." Percy responded shyly. Sally squealed and clapped her hand. Percy was taken aback. He thought his mother would be upset.

"Now my baby will be a baby forever! I'm so relieved. I don't have to constantly worry about you dying in battle. Thank the gods!" she proclaimed. Apollo smiled. Then he noticed the necklace she was wearing.

"Sally, might I ask where your necklace came from. It was a beautiful pearl on a silver chain.

"Oh yes, Percy I forgot to tell you in all this wedding excitement! Your father dropped by and gave me this. Guess what it does."

"Uh…gives you the power demigods have?" Percy guessed. Sally shook her head.

"This will keep me alive for thousands of years. Slowly, the pearl will shrink, as will the chain until I decide I'm old enough, or it finally disappears. Whichever happens first." She said excitedly.

"Mom! That's great! That's even better than great! The reason I didn't accept immortality in the first place was because I didn't want to watch you die while I stayed forever young…" Percy trailed off.

"Now you don't baby." Apollo slung his arm around Percy and pulled him close. Percy wrapped his arms around Apollo. The sun god kissed his cheek, making Percy blush, Sally 'aw' and Paul smile.

The day of the wedding had finally come. It had been decided that Apollo would take Percy first. He was gentler. The older gods forced Percy into a dress and took pictures while laughing. Percy turned bright red and promised pain to his husbands. They laughed.

"You wouldn't hurt me. You love me too much." Apollo grinned.

"Keep it up. I'll castrate you."

"You wouldn't do that to me." Percy gave him a deadpan look.

Apollo gulped.

Percy walked down the aisle on Poseidon's arm. Sally cried loudly in the front row. Athena smiled. Hestia was bouncing in her seat. Hera was stony as always. Ares had a 'why am I here' look on his face. Dionysus looked indifferent. Hermes grinned brightly at Percy as he passed. Poseidon let a few tears slip. Apollo was smiling blindingly at the altar. Hades had a soft smile on his face. Artemis was there with her Huntresses and nodded as they passed. Percy elbowed his dad gently.

"Why're you crying?" he whispered.

"Just happy. My youngest son is immortal and getting married. This is the happiest day of my life. I'll never lose another child to death again. And you'll be happy with your husbands, I know you will." Poseidon whispered back. Percy smiled. They reached the altar. Poseidon turned, kissed his son's forehead and sat down beside Triton.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Perseus to both Apollo and Hades. Apollo and Hades themselves shall not be married to each other. With that out of the way, shall be get started?" Zeus boomed. Apollo, Hades and Percy nodded.

"Then do you, Apollo, son of Zeus and Leto, take Perseus Jackson to be your Husband? "

"I do." Apollo replied.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?"

"I do." Apollo repeated.

"And do you, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, take Apollo to be your Husband?"

"I do." Percy said, softly but confidently.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forever?"

"I do." Percy repeated.

"I now pronounce Apollo and Perseus husband and…wife? I apologize Perseus, I do not know what to call you…" the crowd erupted into laughter. Zeus cleared his throat to call things back to order.

"Do you, Hades, son of Kronos and Rhea, take Perseus Jackson to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do."

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce Hades and Perseus…husband and wife. Now hurry up and kiss the 'bride' so Apollo can have his turn." Once again, the crowd burst into laughter. Hades kissed him chastely and smiled at him. Then Apollo had Percy in his arms and was practically sticking his tongue down his throat.

"Don't lick his lungs, Apollo." Zeus chastised playfully. Apollo grinned and hoisted Percy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put me down, you!" Percy exclaimed. His cries fell on deaf ears as Apollo grinned and rushed out of the castle, Percy pounding his fists on his shoulder the entire way.

Percy giggled breathlessly as he was dropped on the bed. Apollo grinned predatorily as he was pulled on top of his new husband. They kissed passionately before Apollo practically ripped Percy's wedding dress off.

"Hey! I kinda liked that dress…" Percy blushed. Apollo's eyes darkened.

"So I've got a sexy little cross-dresser on my hands, eh?" Apollo whispered seductively in Percy's ear. Said new god shivered and kissed Apollo again. Percy moaned as Apollo released his mouth and kissed his neck. Most people didn't know, but his neck was very sensitive. Apollo kissed up to his earlobe before biting it. Percy arched off the bed as his husband trailed bites down his collarbone. Apollo licked his new husband's right nipple and kneaded the left. Percy muffled his moans with his left hand. Apollo trailed kisses down his husband's abdomen before licking his belly button. Percy cried out Apollo's name as said god reached down and stroked him through the panties he'd been forced into earlier. He panted as his husband pulled them down as slowly as possible.

"Apollo…" he whined softly. Apollo grinned up at him.

"Yes, my love?" he replied, drawing little designs on Percy's thigh. Percy glared at him the best he could.

"You. Fuck. Me. Now."

"Now dear, that's not a very nice way to ask."

Percy huffed lightly but put on the best puppy-dog face he could while aroused.

"Please, Lord Apollo?" he asked sweetly. He wasn't prepared for Apollo to dive and kiss him passionately while jerking his underwear down. He gasped into Apollo's mouth as the sun god's hand encircled his need. Apollo pulled away with a pant.

"You don't know what that does to me." He panted. His eyes were dark with lust as he slowly pumped Percy's erection.

"A-Ah! Apollo! More, more, I need you!" Percy cried in pleasure. He threw his head back and arched his back as pleasure engulfed his mind. Apollo smirked and reached for the nightstand, pulling out a small bottle. He covered three fingers with the cool gel before putting one at Percy's entrance. He tensed slightly as pressure was applied, but Apollo kissed him softly and told him to relax. Of course, with kisses like that, how could he not? The finger stayed still to let Percy get used to the intrusion. Slowly, it started thrusting in and out. Percy winced slightly, but got used to the motion. Apollo pushed another finger inside. Percy winced slightly this time. Apollo slowed down and kept his fingers still. Then he thrusted them in and out slowly, scissoring them with every motion. Slowly, the pain faded until pleasure overtook Percy once more when his prostate was struck.

xxx

"Apollo," Percy gasped. "move." Apollo complied and thrusted slowly. After the long and uncomfortable preparation process, Percy was more than ready to get it over with. Apollo thrusted slightly harder, making Percy groan in pain and pull him out of his thoughts. Apollo slowed down again and waited. Finally, when he hit the right angle, he heard Percy cry out his name. He sped up and hit his spot again. Slowly, Percy's flagged erection took interest and was hard as a rock. He moaned Apollo's name as he rammed into his prostate thrust after thrust.

"Ohhhh Percy…so perfect." Apollo groaned into Percy's neck as his passage spasmed.

"Ahhh! Apollo…gods yes!" Percy cried as he came hard. Apollo followed after. They settled down after their highs and lay in each other's arms peacefully.

There were many motives for turning Percy into a god, Zeus thought as he lay in bed the night of the wedding. He, of course, wanted the hero of Olympus to be immortal and on their side forevermore in case of another war. He didn't know why Hera would want to be immortal. Perhaps to torture him for eternity? He didn't know why, but he did know Percy's husbands would not allow that.

Meanwhile, Hera was sitting on her throne, contemplating why she wanted Percy to be a god. There was a simple answer. She wanted to be an aunt/great-aunt to a child who didn't turn out to be a total failure. With Percy's power and Hades' brain, that child would be unstoppable.

And the same with Apollo. With their combined strength and Apollo's charisma, no one would dare go against him or her. Oh, how she hoped it was a girl…

Ares was in Iraq, contemplating why he wanted Percy to be a god. At first, he just wanted to be able to beat him to a bloody pulp without the consequences of killing him. Then he had a minor revelation.

That hatred had turned to affection. He didn't love him like Apollo or Hades, but he did care for the little punk ass. Damn his emotions.

Hermes was delivering messages while everyone was contemplating why they wanted to make Percy a god. Simple, Percy was one of his best friends. It would hurt to watch him die. If he was immortal, his 'little brother' could never die. He smiled at the thought before returning to his messages.

Athena sat in her castle, reading for the fun of it. She was already the goddess of knowledge, so she didn't really need to read. She also knew why she wanted Percy to be immortal. He deserved it. He'd worked so hard to save Olympus; he deserved to be happy forever with his husbands and their future children.

Artemis was thinking along the same lines. She wanted her brother to be happy, not eternally depressed because all his lovers had gotten killed in some way or another/turned into plants. If he was happy with Perseus Jackson and was willing to share with Hades, so be it. Plus, secretly, she wanted to be an aunt. She wanted a full-blooded godly niece or nephew to teach. Artemis smiled at the thought before rallying her Huntresses to patrol the forest.

As Hephaestus hammered out a statue of the newest god. Why he wanted Perseus to be a god, he didn't really know. He liked the kid, sure, but other than that, he had no clue. Maybe because his favorite son Charles had been best friends with him. Hephaestus heaved a long-suffering sigh and got back to work.

Hestia sat by the hearth, absently checking to make sure the flames were tall enough. She thought about how most of the gods and goddesses thought of her more as a minor god than an Olympian, even though she lived on Olympus. But Percy, no, he thought she was the same as the rest. She smiled fondly at the memories of the conversations they'd had since the war had ended. He treated her as though she was just as important as Athena or Zeus when even the minor gods mocked her. She stirred the hearth and thought about her first male friend. She had made her vow long ago and would keep to it, no matter what. But she couldn't help but think how lucky Apollo and Hades were to have such a sweet young man.

Poseidon walked through his palace with a bounce in his step. His only formerly mortal son had been granted godhood, was now married, and happy as could be. Hey, maybe someday grandchildren would be thrown into the mix. He couldn't wait for that day. The day when the sound of tiny feet filling his castle and smiling faces greeting him once again. He let out a content sigh before turning the corner to greet his current wife. He sometime wished Sally would've accepted immortality, but he knew that life wasn't for her. At least she'd accepted his prize pearl. Amphitrite would never know about _that_.

Dionysus sat in the Big House, thinking about Perry Johnson, I mean, Percy Jackson. He'd voted for Perseus to become a god because he'd worked for it. He deserved it. He'd nearly killed himself, risked death or bodily harm to save the gods. But most of all, Dionysus thought with a sad smile, he tried his best to save Castor. And the fact that Pollux was saved made him eternally grateful. He took another shot of wine straight from the bottle and thought about his son.

Percy yawned as he awoke. He and his husbands had been married for seven months. It was now the first of December. He would now go to the Underworld for the next three months. He was sad to leave Apollo, but knew his husband would be fine. As if reassuring him, the sun seemed particularly bright this morning. Percy smiled at the sky as he walked out of his and Apollo's palace. Today was a good day.

"Oooh…uhh…Hades!" Percy cried as Hades thrusted hard in his abused entrance. As soon as he'd dropped his bags after teleporting, Hades had practically tackled him and dragged him to the bedroom.

"I've been waiting nine damn months for this." He'd growled as he stripped his husband and himself before all but throwing him on the bed and roughly preparing him.

Percy gasped as Hades slammed into his prostate. He'd never experienced anything like this with Apollo. Apollo was always the kind and gentle lover. But _this_. He'd have to talk to Apollo about be rougher. Percy's was ripped from his thoughts as Hades flipped him on his stomach, pulled him up so he had his ass in the air and thrusted back in. Percy keened loudly as he came hard, Hades following shortly after. Hades groaned as he came before collapsing on top of Percy. After a few minutes, he found the energy to move and rolled off Percy, pulling his husband into his arms. Percy sighed contentedly and snuggled his head into the hollow of Hades' throat. He let a soft smile grace his features before kissing Percy's head gently and whispering, "I love you." Percy smiled.

"I love you too, Hades." He replied with a yawn before falling asleep. Hades smiled and stayed awake thinking for a few more minutes. The word 'lonely' now seemed foreign to him. He and Apollo would have their Percy for the rest of eternity, not to mention any children that followed. He grinned lightly at the mental image of Percy pregnant. He also thought, for a few fleeting moments before sleep overtook him, how it would be to have an immortal child. He smiled and fell asleep, his dreams filled with Percy and their future children.

A/N: The End, my dear friends! What did ya think? I'm putting a poll up on my profile about Percy and Apollo/Percy and Hades' future children. I need to know what you think, so please vote! Wow, over 4,000 words…I hope you guys enjoyed it. I had to put in the thing with Sally so Percy wouldn't feel super guilty about taking immortality. So there we are, my lovelies. Two lemons, a wedding, and some Annabeth-bashing

*I know Michael died in the final battle. But this is AU and I have the power to revive people here! *holds up pencil*

Charlie: Then please, revive your sanity and mine. *snorts*

Me: Meh. Can't bring back what we never had :3

**I know Connor and Travis aren't twins but are thought to be (Yes, I looked all this shit up. Live with it. It said they were not twins, but Connor is older) Of course, I still believe they're twins in my heart so sue me if you don't like that. You can have my pocket lint, cuz that's about all I have.

I also had to put in the twin-speak thing where they finish each other's sentences. I love Fred and George from Harry Potter too much, I know!

Anyways, my lovelies, goodbye for now, hope to see you all at the sequel, and look out for the rest of the Olympian Chronicles series! Yes, this is a challenge by the amazing Felicity Dream *squeals* I love her story Scattered Memories on the Floor sooooo much! Anyone who loves Hermes/Percy MUST go check it out. It is amazing. Why are you still here? Go, now! Oh, you're wanting to review…oh yes, I shall give cyber cupcakes out to my helpers/faithful reviewers on the journey, and mention them here.

SaradocCraver101, KairacahraFlower Goddess, PseudonymZero, TWIGHLIGHTICE, Kalieapap, FallenBleedingAngel, IkutoisSmexy, and Anime Princess. Thank you, all of you for supporting me on the wonderful journey! This has been so much fun!

Until next time people,

Dei and Charlie out! *waves*


End file.
